Field of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of semiconductor devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to reducing power consumption when reading data from and/or writing data to memory devices.
Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Random access memory (RAM) devices, such as a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), may perform operations to fetch data from memory banks and write operations to store data into the memory banks. Certain RAM devices, such as synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM) devices may, for example, have multiple memory banks having many addressable memory elements. RAM devices may also have a communications interface that may receive addresses, instructions (e.g., read, write, etc.) for operations that may be associated with those addresses, and data associated with those instructions. Communications circuitry may process the data and addresses to access the corresponding memory banks. Communication lines, such as data transmission lines or paths, may be used to deliver data to the memory banks and to retrieve data from the memory banks. As storage in the memory banks increases to store more data, additional power may be utilized to access the memory banks. For example, as memory banks increase storage, additional communication lines may be added to the memory. However, adding additional communication lines may result in increased power consumption by the memory. Additionally, due to the additional communication lines, capacitance between the communication lines may increase power usage as well.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.